Daddy I Miss You
by EllaBieber20
Summary: my first ever songfic it is basically Isabella Bolton remembering all the times she spent with Gabriella which Troy her daddy should of been there to experiance Songfic too DJ Sammy's 9/11 Tribute Isabella Bolton's Insight On How Much She Misses Her Daddy


**Daddy I Miss You!**

**This is from the song 9/11 Tribute to the song Heaven with a little girl talking about what she has done in the year since it was 9/11 if anyone was affected and is still affected from what happened that day weather you lost Friends and Family or if anyone who was close got seriously injured my heart goes out to you but this may make you cry if you were affected. So do read at your own risk.**

Isabella Bolton looked down sadly at the picture she kept on the bedside table next to her bed, tears feel freely down her cheeks, and Gabriella's heart broke as she watched silently from the doorway, she hated seeing her daughter like this, it has been exactly a year since Troy got killed in the tragic mess of 9/11 he worked on the 25th floor of The world trade centre and 10 minutes after he arrived just after calling Gabriella and Isabella to say Hey to Isabella as she normally woke up around that time, That was the last time she spoke to her father and the last time she saw her father was half 8 the night before when she went to bed, but Isabella was a little happy that she could at least of said 'I love you' too him before she did fall asleep.

Gabriella walked into her 4 year old daughter's bedroom and brought her into a tight hug and cried along with her daughter, they were both hurting very much one thing that hurt a lot too was Gabriella was pregnant with their second child a son called Deon but he was born 7 months after he didn't even meet his father, Troy didn't even know that hurt Gabriella just as much as losing Troy did.

*Heaven started playing through the radio and Gabriella left the room but watched silently from the doorway*

It's been a year daddy,  
I really, really miss you,  
Mommy says your safe now,  
In a beautiful place called Heaven.

"_Mommy is daddy safe now?" 3 year old Isabella asked her mother 3 months after Isabella finally accepted her daddy wasn't coming home_

"_Isabella your daddy is up in the sky with all the angels and he can see you, and watch over you" Gabriella said as she hugged Isabella close to her_

"_I love you daddy" Isabella said as she snuggled into Gabriella_

Oh thinking about our younger years,  
We had your favourite dinner tonight,  
There was only you and me,  
I ate it all up!  
We were young and wild and free,  
Even though I don't like carrots

"_What's for dinner mommy?" Isabella asked_

"_Chicken, potatoes, carrots and gravy" Gabriella replied_

"_That's daddies favourite meal" Isabella said getting upset_

"_I know sweetie but you like it too" Gabriella said hugging her daughter close to her as she has done quite alot recently_

"_I don't like carrots" Isabella replied_

_*After dinner*_

"_Isabella you ate all your carrots" Gabriella said surprised_

"_I did it for daddy he always said they would help me see better, so maybe if I eat carrots I will be able to see daddy" Isabella replied innocently_

Now nothing can take you away from me,  
I learned how to swim this summer!  
We've been down that road before,  
I can even open my eyes,  
That's over now,  
While I'm underwater,  
You may coming back for more.

Can you see me

"_Bella, kick you legs keep kicking your legs" Gabriella shouted to her daughter as she rocked Deon in her arms at the swimming pool_

"_I can't do it mommy my legs hurt" Isabella said as she rested her arms on the side_

"_Just try Is all you have to do it kick your legs like your running and then you'll be swimming perfectly" Gabriella said as she sat near the edge dipping her legs in as she cupped water over newborn Deon getting him slightly damp just so he could get used to it_

"_Try one more time Bella do it for daddy, he would be so proud if you learnt how to swim" Gabriella said feeling guilty for using Troy as it but is seemed to get Isabella off kicking her legs as fast as she possibly could._

_Isabella reached the other side and smiled huge and shouted_

"_Mommy I learnt how to swim" Isabella exclaimed before doing the same and swimming back to Gabriella_

"_Well done baby, now try and open your eyes under the water" Gabriella said as Isabella quickly dunked her head under and opened her eyes but she quickly shot back up_

"_Mommy is burns" Isabella said rubbing her eyes_

"_It does the first time, try one more time it won't hurt" Gabriella said as she rested Deon in her arms floating ontop of the water_

"_Okay mommy" Isabella said doing it one more time and staying down just that little bit longer_

"_I did it mommy, can daddy see me?" Isabella asked_

"_Daddy can see you and would be so proud of you sweetie_

Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven,  
I started Kindergarten this year,  
Love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard to see...we're in Heaven.

"_Isabella go on in, your little friend Katie is there see" Gabriella said pointing to Katie Peters who lives in the same road they do_

"_But mommy, daddy is supposed to be here and see me" Isabella said breaking into tears right there in front of everyone_

"_I know sweetie but I can promise you that daddy is watching from up there" Gabriella said pointing up to the sky_

"_Really? He can see everything I do all day even all the pictures I am going to draw?" Isabella asked her blue eyes shining with tears_

"_Yeah he will see everything Bella, everything you do he will be watching" Gabriella said as she picked her up and cuddled her close_

"_Is everything okay?" Miss Masterson asked as she came over_

"_Isabella squirmed to get out as she ran over to Katie and started drawing a picture_

"_Keep an eye on her almost a year ago we sadly lost a family member in the 9/11 my husband, Isabella's father just keep an eye on her if she starts crying call me immediately" Gabriella said waving goodbye to Isabella who waved back_

I carry a picture of us, in my Blues Clues lunch box,  
Oh once in your life,  
You'll find someone,  
You are the greatest daddy,  
You will turn your world around,  
Pick you up when you're feeling down,  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me,

I can swing on the swing by myself!  
There's a love that I can say, Just hold me now,  
Even though I miss you pushing me,  
Cause a love will light the way.

Can you see me?

"_Which lunch box shall we buy Is?" Gabriella asked holding up two a Blues Clues one and a Disney princess one_

"_BLUES CLUES! Me and daddy always used to watch it" Isabella said running over to grasp it_

"_I know you did sweetie" Gabriella said passing her the lunchbox as she picked up the sippy cup that has Isabella's name on it_

"_Look mommy you get a blue's clues cuddly toy" Isabella said holding it up_

"_Oh that is nice Isabella lets go pay for this now then" Gabriella said as she led Isabella towards the tills_

"_Can I keep a picture of daddy in my lunchbox? Right with my blue's clues teddy?" Isabella asked smiling innocently which made Gabriella's heart melt_

"_You sure can sweetie" Gabriella said as she grasped the A4 picture if Troy smiling which was taken for his employee of the month photo 3 days before it all went away_

"_Thank you mommy can we go the park on the way home?" Isabella asked so innocent that it was almost criminal_

"_We sure can sweetie" Gabriella said setting the shopping bags in the trunk and strapped Isabella and Deon in before pushing the shopping cart back into the required place_

_*At the park*_

"_Mommy push me" Isabella said as she kicked her legs but not moving anywhere_

"_Isabella kick your legs backwards and forwards" Gabriella said as she gave a slight push_

"_Look mommy I'm doing it look" Isabella said as she was indeed swinging her legs properly and going slightly higher_

"_Well done sweetie" Gabriella said as she sat down on a bench_

"_I Miss Daddy pushing me though" Isabella said as she slowed the swing down_

"_I know sweetie we all miss daddy" Gabriella said as she held out the coat to her daughter_

"_Deon too?" Isabella asked_

"_Even Deon misses' daddy" Gabriella replied as she moved the blanket out of the newborn child's face to stop him suffocating and they set off home._

Baby you're all that I want,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe,  
We're in Heaven,  
I miss how you used to tickle me!  
Love is all that I need,  
Tickle my belly!  
And I found it there in your heart,  
My belly hurts,  
It isn't too hard to see...we're in Heaven.

"_Mommy s-stop i-it t-tickles" Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs as her mommy was hovering over her tickling all over her body making her scream and shriek in laughter_

"_Say it Izzy" Gabriella said using the new found nickname_

"_But mommy s-top i-it" Isabella said as she tried to wiggle away which made it tickle more_

"_Say it Isabella" Gabriella said still tickling her stomach_

"_Okay Okay Mommy is the best mommy ever and I love her so much" Isabella said as she hugged Gabriella as close to her as possible_

"_Thank you Isabella I only wanted you to say please though" Gabriella said_

" _I know but mommy you are the best I I do love you" Isabella said as she sat on the sofa holding the picture of her daddy _

"_I miss daddy tickling me though he always made me give him exactly 3 kisses on each cheek then he would stop tickling me" Isabella said placing the picture back down_

I try not to cry,  
I've been waiting for so long,  
Mommy says it's ok,  
Something too right,  
Love to come along,  
I know you don't like it when I cry,  
Now our dreams are coming true,  
Through the good times and the bad,  
Never know what it means to be sad,  
I'll be standing there by you,

I try daddy but it hurts,  
Baby you're all that I want,  
is it true you're not coming home,  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
Maybe someday,  
Finding it hard to believe...we're in Heaven,  
I can visit you in Heaven ok?  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart,  
It isn't too hard too see,  
We're in Heaven.

_Isabella sat there letting the tears fall down her face she quickly and forcefully wiped them away_

"_It's okay Isabella to cry" Gabriella said_

"_I Try not to cry though daddy doesn't like it when I cry" Isabella said still forcefully wiping her eyes._

"_Isabella it's is okay to cry your hurt I am too we both miss daddy" Gabriella said as she wiped her own tears_

"_I have never been this sad mommy" Isabella said_

"_Me neither Bella" Gabriella said rubbing her slight bump of her growing baby_

_Isabella stood up and looked to the skys and said_

"_I try to stop crying daddy but it hurts, is it really true your not coming home you may be home someday, but I can visit you in heaven okay?" Isabella said waiting for an answer that would never come_

_As Gabriella heard her say that last part 'I can visit you in heaven' her heart broke Isabella was so innocent and had no idea that heaven was a place that you only visit when you get taken away from everyone who ever loved you._

It's time for me to go to bed now,  
Oohh Oohh Oohh  
I sleep with the light on,  
Just incase you come home,  
And kiss me goodnight.

I love you so much (We're in Heaven)  
I miss you daddy.

Isabella sat down at the end of her bed after praying to god to keep her daddy safe she stood up and looked up to the sky once more and said "It's time for me to go to bed now daddy" Isabella climbed under her covers and picked up the picture of her daddy from her nightstand and kissed it

"Mommy turn my light on" Isabella said referring to the light by her door  
"Okay Bella night night sweetheart" Gabriella said as she switched the light on a left to her own room  
Isabella looked up once again and said " I sleep with the light on, just incase you come home and kiss me goodnight, I love you so much and I miss you daddy"  
Gabriella heard that exact sentence every single night since it happened and she heard it every single night and she smiled at how her daughter thought her daddy could come home and kiss her goodnight.

**So guys how was it?**

**I had a obsession with this song and well yeah this is very emotional for me tp wrie I did not loose anyone in the 9/11 nor am I American but it hurts me to write because so many people lost friends and family in it and it is one thing that could of been avoided if there wasn't any suicide foreign people who decide to hijack planes and crash them into two of the biggest towers in the world where they knew millions of people would be they are just so inconsiderate of how many people they may be hurting by doing it.**

**Anyways enough of my little rant I heard the song after years of not hearing it and I thought his would be a cute story to write I tried and I apologise for spelling and grammar mistakes**


End file.
